


First Kisses: Miku and Len

by oncelfcaratstay



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, old fic just moving it to this account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncelfcaratstay/pseuds/oncelfcaratstay
Summary: What are First Kisses? Have you already had your first kiss? What did you feel after that? What really is the meaning of First Kiss? Unforgettable? Irreplaceble? Special? To Miku Hatsune, It was Everything. As a girl who was bullied, she knew the importance of affection and the sacredness of the First Kiss. This is her story.
Relationships: Gumi/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo/Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka





	First Kisses: Miku and Len

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am oncelfcaratstay who was once known as MikageHime in Fanfiction.net  
> I am merely moving all my previous works here to AO3  
> This was among my first works from when I was in elementary so please forgive how bad it is.  
> If you're reading this and still want to continue, please enjoy this work!

Have you already experienced your first kiss?

If so, what was it like?

Was it magical?

Surreal?

Unforgettable?

Or was it simply too complex to be said in words?

Many say that your Very First Kiss is the most memorable.

Magical and unforgettable, forever engraved in your memories.

But what of the second kiss?

The third?

The fourth?

The rest?

Do they still contain the same magic, the same power as the first one?

The Answer is….NO.

No matter what you do, something indescribable behind the first kiss simply cannot be repeated.

Each of the Vocaloid girls had their own version of what First Kisses were.

Each had their own experience on how they got their first kiss.

And how that first kiss changed them and their life.

Your first kiss can mean like soaring through the clouds and that was what it was for Kagamine Rin.

She had once been the energetic tomboy until she met Hatsune Mikuo.

In truth, she despised him at first.

She and Mikuo butted heads all the time, fighting over petty or silly things for no reason at all.

Over time, she realized that she had fallen for him.

But, she continued to deny her feelings ever existed.

Until, that is, Mikuo returned her feelings by pulling her into a kiss.

Her very first kiss.

And now, each kiss they share, whatever the feelings behind it, lust…passion…possessiveness…sadness…. Each and every one had the same meaning for her.

True Love.

It could also mean Nothing…

Like how it was for Megpoid Gumi.

She simply considered that kisses were just part of the relationship like holding hands or going on dates.

Even her current boyfriend and Fiancé, Yuuma had no care for such things.

It didn't matter to Yuuma and Gumi could accept that.

After all, she saw it that way too.

The first kiss could be like a twisted Fairy tale.

Which was how it was to Sakine Meiko.

She had her first kiss when she was drunk with Kaito.

Soon she had fallen for the Idiotic Ice cream lover…

At first she thought that it was a silly crush. The type of crushes that would go away over time.

But she was wrong…

As she got to know him better , the more she had fallen.

And now she and Kaito were to be married…

Like how Fairy Tales always ended.

Except with the occasional Bottle-throwing.

To Luka Megurine, kisses meant eternal loyalty.

After months of Gakupo chasing her around, asking for a date, she grew to love him.

She tried to dismiss her feelings but somehow the stupid violet Samurai always managed to make his way back into her heart.

He was eternally loyal to her. And ONLY HER.

He gave her the first kiss she wanted after their date.

Needless to say, she sure was glad that she accepted his invitation.

Each girl had their own version of what kisses meant but to Hatsune Miku, kisses meant everything.

During her elementary, Miku had been a socially awkward nerd with no friends.

Then she met him.

Kagamine Len.

He was the school prince, an important member of the popularity circle.

He ruled the school.

Yet he helped her when she was bullied.

He saved her.

She remembered how she first met him.

It was on her last year of Elementary.

She was in the middle of a bully session.

Her older brother, Mikuo had already gone home because she had a review to attend to.

And so no one could save her.

Her bag was ripped and her things were scattered on the floor, all broken.

She was crying, sobbing for them to stop but they didn't.

They continued to beat her up until Len showed up.

With narrowed eyes, Len glared at the bullies who immediately recoiled and ran away.

He asked if she was all right but, traumatized, she backed away scared, asking who he was and that if he would hurt her like the bullies did.

He responded with a smile, saying that he was only helping her and that he was Kagamine Len and asking if she was Hatsune Miku.

She nodded though still suspicious on why Len, a popular, would help her, a nerd, she asked him why he had helped her.

He slipped up in front of her.

Saying that girls should never be bullied. Especially Pretty ones.

Miku remembered being shocked at what he said.

He thought she was pretty?

She asked him the same question and he only blushed before lending her a hand on standing up.

She accepted his hand and began picking up her things, Len helping her.

Again she asked why he was helping her.

He smiled and said that he wanted to be friends with her.

The revelation shocked Miku.

After all she had no friends, the bullies had seen to that.

Any friend she had made would either drop out from school or would ignore her after.

Len then asked if she had any friends to which she only shook her head.

Then Len stood up with a determined smile on his face before saying that he would be her friend and that he would protect her from the bullies.

Miku tried to reject his friendship, afraid that the same thing that happened to her other friends, would happen to him as well.

But Len would have none of it.

Suddenly she asked in a small voice.

Promise?

He responded with a soft smile.

Promise.

Really? She insisted.

Yes. Now and forever. He replied.

Prove it. She said with a look of determination in her eyes.

Suddenly he swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Her very First Kiss.

It was full of Happiness and….Love.

And It made Miku fall in love as well.

After they separated, she gawked at him with a look of disbelief.

He only chuckled and asked her if that was proof enough and if she enjoyed it.

She smacked his back, face red with embarrassment, yelling playboy.

But they really became friends.

And for that very last year, she had been very happy.

And the day before Graduation, Miku decided to confess to Len.

So she went to his classroom where just in time she witness him confess to a cute blonde.

Devastated, she ran away from the scene and never came to Graduation.

And then, she transferred the next year for her first year in High School.

Now, in High School, Miku had become part of the popular circle, scratch that, she and Mikuo ruled the popular circle as well as the entire student body.

In fact, she had become the Student Council President.

Her life was perfect.

Everything was under her control.

Until Kagemine Len popped up in it once more.

This time however Len and his sister, Rin were transfer students to her school.

But The Len Miku knew was gone.

This Len was an egoistical, playboy jerk.

He looked at her with unfeeling eyes and that scared Miku more than she'd like.

Miku then realized that after all she had done, she was still hopelessly in love with him.

After he played with more than 100 girls' hearts, did Miku had enough of his idiocy.

She beat some sense into him.

Literally.

And she saw how he changed after the fight.

He slowly became more like the Len Miku had and always has loved.

But still they didn't become as close as before.

Maybe as friends, but nothing more.

And slowly, it painfully killed her, like a dull, rusty knife into her heart.

Snapping out of her trance, Miku started her patrol around the school.

Soon she came at a fork in the path.

She looked to the right and saw Rin.

Which meant her annoying but overly-romantic and melodramatic brother was nearby.

She decided to evade them and went to the other side to go back to her office and go home after an exhausting day in school.

But it seems Fate had planned otherwise.

There coming quickly towards her was Len's group.

She tried to evade them but they were already too close to avoid suspicion.

A sudden shout however made her turn around.

'Miku-san!"

It was one of the popular senpais.

"Hai, senpai?" Miku says tilting her head.

"Um…Miku-san, um…Will you go out with me?" the senpai asks.

The blush on the boys face confirmed to Miku that he was as serious as hell.

"Eh?" I say, confused.

"I've always liked you. I've always admired you for your courage, bravery and steadfast determination. So, Miku-san, will you go out with me? After all, you are available right?" the senpai asked looking at her in the eye with determined eyes.

"I…." Miku's voice faltered and failed her.

Should she?

I mean it could be a way for her to get over Len and find her own happiness.

But her heart was betraying what her mind and logic wanted to.

Suddenly, She felt someone put an arm over her shoulder. She turned to see Len who was glaring angrily

"Who told you that Miku was single? Whoever told you that Miku is available is lying." Len states with a glare.

The senpai recoiled and ran away, cowering at Len's fiery gaze.

Miku shoved Len off her and she began yelling at him.

"Who do you think you are, answering for me?! I got everything under control you idiot! And for your information, I AM Single AND Available!" Miku yelled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about it…." Len's voice starts to become hollow.

"Huh? What in Kami-sama's name are YOU talking about?!" Miku had all but screamed.

Suddenly Len had place his lips upon Miku's with light speed.

Miku was shocked beyond comprehension.

Len on the other hand was ravishing her with reckless abandon and heavy passion.

Soon Miku had begun kissing him back with the same fervor.

Then the need to breathe made them separate.

"Len….Why?" Miku started, speechless.

"Have you really forgotten? When I was young I was always chased by my annoying and desperate fangirls. Tha day, I came upon an abandoned Theater. And I saw a girl inside who was singing a song.

''Discotheque Love''

Yureru FLOOR no ue de BEAT o kizamu kimi wa

MIRROR BALL ni hansha shiteru hikari ga odotteiru you sa

Nagareru sono kami toka aoi hitomi no wana ni

Dokyuun!tto tsukinukareta kokoro mou kugizuke da

Mahou ga tsukaeru boku datta nara hoka no yatsu ga jama dekinai you ni

Jumon o kakete tsuresareru no ni genjitsu o mina yo!

Sou sa kimi ni kitto oboreru HEARTBEAT mo zutto takanaru

Soko nashi datte wakatteru dakara koso zokkon de

Kono PHRASE ni kitto oboreru ENDLESS ni zutto nagareru

Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni hajimaru ki ga surunda

DISCOTHEQUE LOVE

REAL na yume o mitara nanimokamo ga fuan de

BED kara sugu tobidashite hiyaase nante kaiten dakara

Konno otoko ja dame da tashou tsuyoki de iinda

LEAD dekiru dokyou ga nakya furimu kaseran nai yo

Imasara ni natte ketsui ga dekita isoga naku cha saki kosare chau yo

Dakara konya wa DJ kakete ne SPECIAL na DANCE BEAT

Sou kimi wa kitto oboreru HEARTBEAT mo SING shiteiru

Soko nashi datte wakaru daro? Zokkon ni shiteyan yo

Kono phrase ga kitto kanaderu ENDLESS ni zutto nagareru

Koi ni ochiru sou shunkan ni hajimatta ki ga surunda

DISCOTHEQUE LOVE

Sou sa kimi ni kitto oboreru

Soko nashi datte wakatteru

Kedo akiramenai yo...!

Sou sa kimi ni kitto oboreru HEARTBEAT mo zutto takanaru

Soko nashi datte wakatteru dakara koso zokkon de

Kono PHRASE ni kitto oboreru ENDLESS ni zutto nagareru

Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni hajimaru ki ga surunda

DISCOTHEQUE LOVE

The next day, I saw her again at my school being bullied and beaten. I helped her and talked to her and slowly had fallen in love with her and I also gave her my first kiss. But then she suddenly transferred. I had to find her in so many schools until I finally found her. I tried to test her if she was still the girl I knew…

And it turns out she really hasn't changed" he smiled to himself then Miku spoke up once again.

"Len…I really did fall for you when we were young. I was planning to confess to you… Until I saw you confessing to a blond girl. In truth I was devastated. Remember when I didn't come to the Graduation? It was because of that." She confessed.

"Huh? Blonde girl? That would have been me." Rin suddenly appears arm in arm with Mikuo.

"Huh? Wait…Does that mean you are in an incestuous relationship with Len and cheating on my brother?!" Miku shouted.

"No, you idiot! Len wasn't really confessing! Well not to me at the least! He was practicing with me so that he'd be ready when he would have confessed to you!" Rin chastised.

"Eh?! Then that means….." Miku trailed off, blushing at what she was imagining.

"Yeah. Miku Hatsune, will you grant me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Len says while kneeling down as if proposing.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Miku shouts as she tackles Len into a hug that makes both of them fall to the ground and then kissing him passionately on the lips.

This went on until it turned to a full make-out session.

Meaning they sucked off each other's mouth. Literally.

Back to Mikuo and Rin….

"They FINALLY get together!" Rin shouts.

"Yeah. So what are we gonna do next?" Mikuo says with a goofy smile on his face.

Unexpectedly, Rin grabs Mikuo's tie and pulls him into a kiss.

Mikuo's goofy smile turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh. THAT." Mikuo smiles as he leans in to get another kiss.

Miku smiles as she remembers how she and Len met, fell in love and married.

Her smile gets bigger as she rubs her swollen stomach.

Her daydreaming, however, was cut out by a voice.

"Mom~!" Miku hears a voice call out for her.

It was her daughter, Lenka.

"Yes, Lenka?"

"Meito-kun stole my first kiss!" Lenka smiled brightly.

Meito was Kaito and Meiko's second child after Kaiko.

It seems that she had a crush on the boy.

"And? Something tells me that isn't all of it." Miku smiles knowingly at her daughter.

"Rinto-nii also had his first kiss today! With Yuumi!" Lenka smiled even more brighter.

Rinto: Rin and Mikuo's son.

Yuumi: Yuuma and Gumi's daughter.

"Oh really? Last week was Gakuko and Gumiya, right?" Miku asks.

Gakuko: Gakupo and Luka's daughter.

Gumiya: Gumi and Yuuma's eldest and son.

Lenka nods.

"What's this? Just when you are finishing middle school you all get your first kisses? I knew that sending them to the same middle school was going to have problem!" Len suddenly appears.

"Oh shut it, Len." Rin appears arm in arm with Mikuo.

"Hi, Aunt Rin, Uncle Mikuo! Where's Rinto-nii?" Lenka asks.

"He's at the car, dear. Why don't you go and get him?" Rin smiles fondly at her niece.

"Hai~!" Lenka immediatly got up and ran to get her cousin.

The adults just smile as they see Lenka's disappearing figure.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by a Naruto fanfiction and it also has some parts that appear on the said fic but modified. If you want to read it, Here's the title:  
> "The meaning of Her First Kiss" by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings.  
> The Pairing is FemNaru/Neji so those who like that pairing or are curious by it, by all means, read it.  
> And Lastly, I dedicate this story to B.A.G Gomez and to Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings. If you're reading this, thank you for the wonderful story which inspired this story and me.
> 
> MikageHime Out!


End file.
